cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Babelay
Christopher Babelay (Formerly Christopher Austin Bur) is an American Professional Wrestler who always wrestles for World Wrestling Entertainment ____________________________________________________________________________________ The Playstation 2 Era (Christopher Austin Bur comes to the WWE as a Masked Wrestler Face!) The Debut Smackdown vs Raw Smackdown vs Raw 2005 Smackdown vs Raw 2006 Smackdown vs Raw 2007 Smackdown vs Raw 2008 Smackdown vs Raw 2009 ____________________________________________________________________________________ The Playstation 3 Era Smackdown vs Raw 2010 Smackdown vs Raw 2011 WWE 12 WWE 13 WWE 2K14 WWE 2K15 Christopher Austin Bur would suffer an Injury after Being hit by a Truck on accident and would miss time... (The Driver apologized and said it was an accident and did not see Christopher Austin Bur) Christopher Austin Bur still did interviews and appeared on Titantrons but did not enter Arenas while Healing... ____________________________________________________________________________________ The Playstation 4 Era Return and Comeback from Injury, Royal Rumble Winner, WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Heel Turn and The Dherris-Kharrlann (Unmasking himself, First Ever Shocking Heel Turn, WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Marriage to Tyrisa Amelea Baeblaey, name change to Christopher Baeblaey and The Supreme Lord Sovereign of The Dherriss-Kharrlann) WWE 2K16 Christopher Austin Bur had fully recovered and returned from Injury to a new theme music and a huge Ovation, all the while Troy Landus Mendonhall was WWE World Heavyweight Champion, a few months after The Dherriss-Kharrlann started showing up and what not. After over a year or so of The Members of The Dherris-Kharrlann being unmasked, slowly one by one, as they continued assaulting one everyone, and every now and then The Masked Horned Beast attacking every now and then, the year ending with every single one of them being unmasked (maybe except one?), and Troy Landus Mendonhall the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and starting the new year the members of The Dherris-Kharrlann says The Supreme Lord Sovereign (The Overall Leader of The Dherriss-Kharrlann) will be revealed at Wrestlemania (The only one who has yet to be revealed at this time!), The Dherriss-Kharrlann still has not won any Titles at this time, while Christopher Austin Bur continues his comeback from Injury by entering the Royal Rumble at #1 (He chose that number) and winning with a record 20 Eliminations, thus setting up a Troy Landus Mendonhall (WWE World Heavyweight Champion) v Christopher Austin Bur (Royal Rumble Winner) Epic Showdown Match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the Main Event at Wrestlemania! The Buildup began as well as continued Dherriss-Kharrlann Interference every now and then, They won Their February and March PPVs on the way, Alot of People are calling this "The Greatest Wrestling Match Ever" as it relates to the two top CAWs and top two Draws facing off (At the time the Top 2 babyfaces) in the Main Event Event at Wrestlemania for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, That Horned Msked Beast even attacked Troy every now and then, Tyrisa vows that at Wrestlemania, that her husband is also the Supreme Lord Sovereign, and that he will be revealed (She also revealed thats who they have been taking orders from and built The Dherriss-Kharrlann) and says "At Wrestlemania, Every one will know and see who my husband and The Supreme Lord Sovereign of The Dherriss-Khrrlann is), Weston Easton Baeblaey (A now heel commentator who recently joined The Dherriss-Kharrlann and is Tyrisa's brother) also backed this up. The Final Smackdown before Wrestlemania, when Troy and Chris had their Final Face to Face Staredown Meeting before the big Match, Tyrisa came out to announce "At Wrestlemania, The WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match will now be a No-Disqualification, No-Rules, No-Time Limit, No-Holds Barred, Anything Goes, Hardcore Street Fight Match where there are no Countouts and their must be a Winner for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" as Smackdown goes off the air with Troy and Chris staring off with Troy holding the Belt and Chris pointing at the Wrestlemania Sign! Wrestlemania would prove to be Overall The Dherriss-Kharrlann's best and most successful night overall by far! (No, they did not win all their matches but still...) yes, they started Winning Titles, but it was only the Beginning! The Whole time they were doing the Epic Build-up to the No-Disqualification, No-Rules, No-Time Limit, No-Holds Barred, Anything Goes, No Countout, There must be a Winner Hardcore Street Fight WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match between Troy Landus Mendonhall, The Champion and Christopher Austin Bur, The Royal Rumble Winner in the Epic Main Event which is billed by many the greatest match of all time! So many questions were asked at Wrestlemania? Who can you trust? Who can you not Trust? Who is the Supreme Lord Sovereign of The Dherriss-Kharrlann? Who will walk out of Wrestlemania the WWE World Heavyweight Champion? Neounce Colquitt won the United States Championship, Yoshinatsu Yeni Yaolyn won the Intercontinental Championship, The Dherriss-Kharrlann also won the Women's Tag Team Championships too, as well as the Hardcore Championship, Tyrisa Amelea Babelay (Revealed as the Second in Command and The Co-Leader of The Dherriss-Kharrlann by Weston's Admittance) won the Women's Championship and then vowed "This is just getting started, My Husband who is the Supreme Lord Sovereign of The Dherriss-Kharrlann will be here and be revealed at Wrestlemania tonight!" Leaving everyone wondering who is he? Weston on Commentary also backed this up.After all the other matches have concluded, then came time for the Main Event, The commentators said "Here we are, this is it!" and Weston added "The Time is Now!" WWE 2K17 Category:CAW Category:In Need of Finishing